You Know You Love Me
by 3words8letters
Summary: Wondering what a regular day in the life of a Westchester's Elite is? Well you're in for a surprise. Enter the lives of Massie Block and her clique, in the world of parties, backstabbing, lies, gossip, secrets, and a little thing called drama. xxx
1. Nobody Does It Better

Massie Block stared at the clock. 5 more minutes of boredom. Massie was at Biology, also known as the worst class ever. None of the PC was there. Just a bunch of nerds and geeks. Blegh. Why was she cursed?

_Ring!_

"Finally."Massie muttered.

She dashed out the hall to meet the PC.

"Just think, about 2 more hours until Christmas break." Massie said to herself.

She turned to a stop at the corner where her beta Alicia Rivera was stuffing books into her locker.

"Gad. Another freakin' English essay." Massie laughed.

"Aww. I know you love writing about "Ways to Kill Josh Hotz." Massie said smiling. Alicia smacked Massie.

"New chapter?" Alicia blushed.

"It's just Josh and Olivia. They piss me off. I don't know what he sees in her." Alicia said closing her locker.

"Whatevs, forget about those LBRs." Massie huffed.

"Speaking of LBRs, looks who's coming." Alicia whispered.

Massie turned around to see Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley, and Chris Plovert.

"Ohh, great." Massie said loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Come on Mass, lets just forgive and forget. " Derrick said.

"Shut up, you know that I hate nothing more than a Ronaldo wannabe." Massie said flatly.

"Come on babe..." Derrick replied reaching over to touch Massie.

Massie took a step back and slapped Derrick.

Alicia yawned. The typical Massie and Derrick fight.

Alicia turned to Josh.

"Where's Olivia?" Josh stared at Alicia blankly.

"I dunno." He said.

"Whatevs." Alicia replied turning her attention to her phone.

C: Whatsup?

A: Watching Mass and Derrick fight. You better come quick!

C: Haha. On my way.

"My point is, just because you got back into the main building doesn't mean we are friends." Massie told Derrick. "In fact, I'd rather be a friendless loser than being friends with you." Derrick was speechless. Lucky for him, Claire Lyons decided to arrive.

"Hey guys!" Claire said her cheeks flushed like she just ran. "Can't wait for Christmas…" Claire stopped, sensing the mood. Massie and Derrick just glared at her. Claire stepped up and hugged Cam.

"Whatup?" She whispered in his ear.

"Massie versus Derrick." He replied.

"Again?"

"Again." He confirmed.

Claire stepped back. "Umm, lets head to lunch guys." Claire said breaking Massie and Derrick's staring contest.

"I was just about to say that." Massie huffed.

"Bye boys, and girl." Massie said looking straight at Derrick.

"She so wants me." Derrick muttered as Massie, Alicia, and Claire sauntered off.

Massie, Alicia, and Claire, walked to their usual table by the window where they could see everything. Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil were already there chatting away. Massie sat down without getting her food. Alicia and Claire exchanged a look then sat down. Kristen looked away, while Dylan picked her nails. Claire's phone vibrated.

K: Derrick?

D: Another fight?

C: Yup.

A: Massie is pissed.

K: Ya think?

A: Just stating the fact.

K: You mean stating the obvious.

A: Point.

D: Whatevs.

C: Wonder what she's up to now.

K: Revenge?

D: Payback most definitely.

A: Ditto.

"Ehem." Massie cleared her throat.

All four girls looked up.

"I have the perfect idea to celebrate Christmas this year." Everyone was silent.

"A party. A Christmas party."

Everyone sighed. Not another plan to take down the boys.

"But, there's just one thing." Everyone held their breath. "Everyone needs dates." Massie confirmed with a sly smile.

Claire smiled. Dylan shrugged. Kristen looked away nervously. Alicia fumed. While Massie, she just smiled.

_I know...a cliffy...but trust me...the next chapter is worth waiting for! pls review! xxx_


	2. I Like It Like That

**Claire's POV**

_A Christmas party! What a great idea! Me and Cam definitely need some quality time. Hopefully she doesn't plan something too bad. But it's a great way to start the holidays._

**Alicia's POV**

_Has Massie gone insane? I don't mind the party. But a date? Where will I find one that will make Josh jealous? Duh-Livia needs to go!_

**Kristen's POV**

_Great. Just great. Where will I find a guy that is a total HART? Massie is gonna get pissed if I go alone. But, I guess I just have to find someone. _

**Dylan's POV**

_I definately want Plovert to like me. Maybe, I should ask him. This party is gonna be so fun!_

"Sounds fun, huh?" Massie said interrupting the girls' thoughts. "Uh, yeah." Alicia replied. "I know." Massie said standing up. "Attention!" Massie screeched. The whole cafeteria went silent . "As you know, the holidays are coming up, to have a little fun, I'm inviting everyone to my Christmas party." Massie smiled. The cafeteria burst into conversation.

"But, here's the thing. Everyone must bring dates. And their dates have to go to this school." Massie said staring at the soccer boy's table. Derrick flashed Massie a smile. Massie rolled her eyes. "To make things clear, the Pretty Committee will now choose their dates." Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen looked at each other horrified. Massie continued, "My date for the Christmas party is…"

The cafeteria doors burst open. A dark brown-haired boy with hazel eyes stepped in. Everyone turned around. The Principal stepped in after him. Massie sat back down furious. "Everyone, we have a new student." The principal announced. "His name is Jake and he just came from New Jersey." Everyone clapped. " You may now go back to eating." The principal said as she ushered Jake to the nearest table where the soccer boys were sitting. Alicia pulled out her phone.

A: He's cute.

C: Omg! Yeah he is!

K: What about Cam?

C: What? I can't think more than one guy is cute?

A: Point.

D: Haha. You guys don't have a chance with him.

A: :(

K: Double :(

M: Haha. Very funny. Btw, choose ur dates wisely.

Massie stood back up. "For Jake's benefit, I would just like announce again that my Christmas party, is this Friday." Massie flashed Jake a smile. "So, my date to the party is…"

_I know…im bad...another cliffy…but to find out who Massie's date is…or the rest of the PC's dates are…watch out for the next chapter! xxx_


	3. Because I'm Worth It

"…Jake!" Massie said without hesitation. Everyone gasped. Jake blushed. The PC stared at Massie wordlessly. Massie smiled. "See ya there!" She told Jake. Jake just nodded his head. Massie sat back down. "Your turn." She told Alicia. Alicia nodded her head slowly still in shock. Alicia stood.

"My date for the Christmas party is…" Alicia stammered. "Umm…Cam?" Alicia said it like a question. Everyone turned to look at Cam, who blushed and looked down. Alicia sat back down. "What? He's my boyfriend!" Claire fumed. Alicia lowered her head embarrassed. _What was I thinking? _She asked herself. She dared not look at Cam. Nor Claire.

"Your turn Claire." Massie said with a little smile. Claire took a deep breath then stood up. "This is for taking Cam." She said fiercely to Alicia. "My date to the party is Josh." She said confidently. Olivia screeched. "What! He is MY boyfriend." Massie stood up. "The PC gets first choice, remember?" Olivia glared at Massie. Then at Claire. Josh looked, well, a little relieved.

Alicia stared at Claire. Claire just shrugged. "You started it." Massie ignored them. "Dylan?" Dylan stood up. "My date for the party is, Plovert." Kemp jumped in the air. Dylan rolled her eyes. "This is so suicidal. But at least he is a soccer boy." Dylan whispered then sat down.

"Kristen?" Massie asked. "Yeah yeah." Kristen stood. "My date for the party is Kemp." Plovert looked up shocked. Kristen relaxed then sat back down. "I so regret this." Kristen sighed. The cafeteria burst into another round of conversation. All the LBRs looked pissed since the PC wiped out the most desirable guys, while Derrick looked pissed since he had to bring an LBR.

Massie hushed the crowd. "Well, that's it. From this moment on, the PC will be going with the dates _they_ chose. No turning back." Massie paused looking at both Claire and Alicia. "For the rest of you, find _appropriate _dates and have one by this Friday. Party's at the Block estate of course. So you have two days to choose if you should go or not." She stared directly at the soccer boy's table. "That's all." Massie ended with a sly smile.

She sat back down and watched the PC members. Dylan and Kristen looked scared, while Alicia and Claire stared at each other pissed. Massie smiled. _Let the games begin. _She thought. She pulled out her cell phone.

M: Shopping after school ASAP!

K: Ok, I guess should dress up, for Kemp's sake.

D: Yeah, I have to find a dress that will make Plovert like me again anyway.

C: Is _she_ going?

Claire stared directly at Alicia.

A: Count me in. :)

C: Ok, then I'm out.

M: Fine. Then you can't come to the party. Let Duh-Livia have her satisfaction.

Claire thought about it. _Olivia? What about her? Wait. Alicia stills likes Josh. Payback time._

C: I'm so in.

M: This Christmas is gonna be the best one yet!

_Or is it? Opps. Looks like war between Alicia and Claire. Wonder which side the other PC members are gonna take. No ruff play please. xxx_


	4. You're The One That I Want

_AN: I decided to make this chapter from the boys' POV. This is their reaction to the party. This occurred the same time the PC girls were texting each other in the chapter before. Enjoy!_

"What the hell was that about?" Josh nudged Cam.

"Donno." Josh sighed. Cam was so predictable.

"I wonder why Alicia picked you. No offense." Cam just shrugged.

"What about Claire?" Josh pressed. He wanted to see what Cam thought.

"Claire can handle it man, we been through worse."

"Ok, whatever you say." Josh ended.

**Josh's POV**

_Yes! Claire chose me! Truthfully, I just asked Alicia out to make her jealous, but I think I took it too far with asking Olivia out. This is my chance to make Claire like me!_

**Cam's POV**

_I donno why Alicia chose me. Maybe she likes me! I mean, all the guys find Alicia super hot. And she kinda is. Wait. What am I thinking? I like Claire. Right?_

Cam and Josh shivered. _What is wrong with me? _They both thought._ You are just confused, Massie's party is making you confused, that's all. _Cam snuck a peek at Josh the same time Josh snuck a peek at Cam. Embarrassed, they both looked the opposite direction. Josh turned to see what Plovert and Kemp were talking about.

"See, I like Kristen. And you don't. So I think I should take her." Plovert told Kemp.

"But she chose me. But the thing is, I like Dylan and you're taking her." Kemp replied.

Plovert smiled. "Oh really? Well, then I guess we should switch."

"Thanks man. I've wanted to ask Dylan out since last Tuesday but never found the right time to tell her." Kemp replied truthfully.

Josh sighed. He wished his situation was that easy. Josh turned the other way to find Derrick mumbling to himself. Meanwhile, Cam tried to start a conversation with Derrick to distract himself.

"Whatsup dude?" Cam asked.

"At least _you _guys already have dates. I don't. How can I find a girl worthy enough to make Massie jealous?" Derrick exploded.

"Donno man. Maybe ask Olivia? I'm sure Josh wouldn't mind." Cam replied.

"Huh, never thought of that." Derrick said honestly. He shrugged and turned to face Josh.

Cam sighed. _Wasn't Claire the love of my life not even one hour ago? What happened? Why now. Why Alicia?_

Cam's head hurt. Everyone in the table had someone to talk to. Derrick with Josh and Plovert with Kemp. He just needed someone to confide in. He turned to the left, then the right. He saw a browned haired boy wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He had shaggy brown hair and deep hazel eyes. Cam also noticed how he was looking down at the table. Cam saw an empty seat beside him right in the middle of him and Plovert. Cam stood and came to talk to him.

"Hey, Jake right?" Cam asked.

He looked up startled and nodded his head.

"Pretty psyched about the party, huh? Do you like Massie Block?" Cam said trying to start a conversation.

"The brunette with the amber eyes? Umm, yeah I guess. She's pretty." Jake replied.

"And popular, those four girls next to her are her clique. Alicia Rivera, the black-haired with the Cosmo magazine…" Cam felt a shiver up his spine as he said her name and he hated it.

"Claire Lyons, the blond one with the big blue eyes. She's really nice…" Cam smiled as he said this.

"Dylan Marvel, the red head reading the back of a granola bar, and last but not least, Kristen Gregory, the dirty blond one reading the book."

Jake nodded his head as he checked out Massie's table.

"Listen, there's a reason why I wanted to talk to you," Cam paused, "I'm having a little girl trouble." Cam admitted.

Jake raised his eye brows.

"See, I kinda like two girls at the same time. Claire is my girlfriend actually. But…I think I'm falling for Alicia."

_Looks like there isn't only girl drama, but boy drama as well? Yikes! Looks like Massie is getting what she wants after all…or is she? xxx_


	5. All I Want Is Everything

__

Ring!

"Yes!" Massie exclaimed. The day was over. She ran to her locker excited that they were going dress shopping. Again.

As she turned the corner she saw that Alicia and Claire were already there. Arguing.

"No. It's not from Josh." Claire said rolling her eyes.

"Umm, maybe. I mean come on. It's definitely from him" Alicia pressed.

"Yeah right. I mean Josh wouldn't do something as stupid as that." Claire replied.

"You are just jealous because you didn't get one." Alicia fumed.

"Umm, I don't think so. Last time I checked, I'm the one with the boyfriend." Claire said triumphantly.

Alicia her opened her mouth for a clever come back but Massie interrupted.

"Are you guys still mad because of the dates? How immature could you guys get?" Massie asked irritated.

Alicia and Claire looked down.

"What is THAT?" Massie exclaimed noticing the note in Alicia's hand.

Alicia smiled. "Someone dropped me a _love _letter."

Massie screamed. "OMG! Show me!" Claire rolled her eyes.

Massie opened the note to see someone's handwriting.

_I like you Alicia. A lot. Hopefully we can hang out sometime. In the near future._

_From,_

_Secret Admirer_

"That is so sweet!" Massie said jumping up and down.

"I know!" Alicia exclaimed. "I think it might be from Josh."

Massie laughed. "Hopefully."

Claire stood silently watching their exchange. _She definitely likes Josh. I can definately get back at her for stealing Cam. _

All of a sudden, Dylan and Kristen came running towards the girls. Kristen from the left. Dylan from the right.

"OMG! Guess what?" They both said excitedly.

Massie, Alicia, and Claire looked at them amused.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Kemp asked me out!" Dylan said out of breath.

"WHAT?" Massie, Alicia, Claire, and Kristen exclaimed.

"I know! I told him I'd think about it." Dylan ended.

The girls sighed.

"Oh, Plovert told me he liked me." Kristen said breaking the silence.

"WHAT? No!" Dylan yelled. "I like Plovert!"

"Well, that's too bad. He likes me." Kristen said matter-of-factly.

"Well, he's my date. So that's too bad for you." Dylan snapped.

"Oh, well your _boyfriend_ is going with me." Kristen snapped back.

"You mean Kemp?" Dylan asked confused.

Kristen nodded with a sly smile.

Alicia and Claire got back to their argument, happy for the distraction.

Massie on the other hand, watched it all happen.

_I bet your wondering who's going with who and where Alicia got her love letter. I know. But don't worry. Like Massie said. The PC has to go with the dates they themselves chose. And they will. With a little drama of course. xxx_


	6. Only In Your Dreams

_AN: The dresses they bought are on my profile. Check them out. _

"Omigad!" Alicia exclaimed.

All five girls stared longingly at the multiple shop windows. All the shops in Westchester Mall were all releasing their latest designs to celebrate the Christmas season! All five girls stood side by side deciding which store to go first.

"Ralph Lauren!" Alicia beamed.

"Roberto Cavali." Dylan said excitedly.

"BCBG!" Kristen said staring at the shop window.

"Mango's fine." Claire said.

"Let's go to Ralph Lauren first." Massie said. Alicia screeched. "I HEART you!" Massie rolled her eyes. Alicia took the longest to pick her clothes. It was better to get it over with now.

Alicia ran to the shop ahead of everyone else. Yup. She ran. She lunged for the New Arrivals Section and pulled out six dresses. Alicia ran to the nearest changing room. The rest of the PC just roamed around the store.

An hour later, Alicia came out with four bags from Ralph Lauren. She bought two pairs of shoes. A necklace and an Anna Beth Jacquared dress. _Hopefully this will make Joshie jealous. Not to mention Claire. _She already spent over 3,000 dollars!

Roberto Cavali was next, where Dylan bought a Silk Jersey Dress with matching shoes and a headband. _Plovert here I come! But eww. I can't believe he likes Kristen. And that I'm stuck with Kemp. _But she was so ready for the party. Unlike Alicia, it took her only 30 minutes and she spent only 2,500 dollars.

Kristen was next so all the girls pilled into BCBG. Kristen's budget was only 1,000 dollars, (courtesy of Massie, Dylan, and Alicia) so they went straight to the Sale section. Kristen picked out two dresses to try on and left the store with a beaded empire cocktail dress with matching pumps and a bracelet. _This is for you Kemp! I wonder if Plovert would like me more after seeing me with this dress. _She spent a total of 750 dollars in 25 minutes.

Claire sauntered into Mango with a look of determination on her face. Like Kristen, Massie, Dylan, and Alicia were paying for her expenses. She really wanted to get back at Alicia for stealing Cam and needed the perfect dress to make Alicia jealous. Claire left the store satisfied with a colorful Vac Maripau dress with heels and a necklace. _Alicia's going down!_ She was even more satisfied that it only took her 20 minutes and spent only 645 dollars!

Everyone crowded around Massie waiting for her to choose which shop she wanted to shop from. Massie took a breath and said, "I'm up for Marchesa."

Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen gasped. "Omg!" Alicia said jumping up and down. "Why didn't I think of Marchesa!"

Massie winked.

The girls entered the store and were overwhelmed by all the beautiful gowns and dresses. Massie walked up to the New Arrivals and picked at least 8 dresses.

"I'll be back." She told the girls.

But the girls were too busy admiring all the gorgeous dresses. 45 minutes later, Massie stepped out wearing a gold and black Grecian dress.

"You look sexayy!" Dylan exclaimed.

"You look ah-mazing!" Kristen agreed.

Alicia gasped. "Requesting 10 gossip points!"

Massie rolled her eyes. "What?" She asked.

"That's the same dress Miley Cyrus wore to the AMAs!"

Massie smiled. "Then who better to wear it then me?"

"It looks better on you than it did on her." Claire offered.

"Thanks." Massie replied shortly.

All the girls went to the counter to pay for the Grecian dress and the 3 pairs of shoes Massie chose (pumps, peep toes, and heels.) Not to mention the headband, necklace, and bracelet. And the belt, earrings, and the ring. Massie pulled out her Amex and paid for everything she bought. The bill went up to 5,000 dollars! Even more than Alicia, who pretended it didn't bother her.

"Let the party begin!" Massie exclaimed.

_A fun chapter. It took me 2 hours to find the perfect dresses for them. I really do think the dresses I chose are the perfect ones. So be sure to check them out on my profile. And give feedback please on the chapter and the dresses! xxx_


	7. Don't You Forget About Me

Massie stuffed her books into her locker. It was Friday. 4 hours until the party!

"Massie!" Alicia screamed.

Massie turned to see the Spanish beauty running towards her. Alicia has been doing a lot of running lately she noticed.

"Requesting 20 gossip points." Alicia said out of breath.

"What is it?" Massie asked.

"Josh broke up with Duh-Livia!" Alicia said jumping up and down.

Massie rolled her eyes.

"And the best part is…his new crush is a member of the PC!" Alicia said practically bursting with excitement.

"Don't worry Leesh. It's probably you." Massie replied.

"I'm not sure though. My source was really tight-lipped." Alicia said.

Massie looked bored.

"Mass, can you ask Josh who it is? Please. You don't even have to get me those new Ralph Lauren boots you promised me!" Alicia begged.

"Whatevs. I'll ask. But you owe me." Massie said.

"Kay. I heart you! See ya afterschool at 3!" Alicia yelled as she ran to her next class.

Massie headed to Social Studies. Her last class until Christmas break. Most importantly. The party.

As she sat down at her seat, she noticed that Josh was sitting right next to her.

"Gad Hotz. You scared me half to death." Massie viciously whispered.

"Sorry Massie." He replied.

"Heard you broke up with Duh-Livia. Who's the new girl?"

"Oh...yeah. Umm…well…" Josh started.

"Ms. Block? Mr. Hotz? I know it's almost the holidays but I can still give out detentions." The teacher yelled at them.

"Sorry." Massie and Josh said at the same time.

_So close! _Massie thought. _Better ask him after class._

The teacher went back to his lecture.

Massie felt her phone buzz.

J: I was trying to say that I like…

M: Just say it. Come on.

J: I like CLAIRE.

Massie gasped. The teacher looked at her. She quickly recovered with a fake cough.

M: WTF!?!?!

J: I knew you were gonna say that.

M: SINCE WHEN???

Massie turned to look at Josh. He was blushing. Big time.

J: Ever since we kissed after the game.

M: WHAT?? EVEN WHEN U WERE DATING ALICIA???

J: No need to yell. Chill out. I thought that if I went out with Alicia I'd stop liking Claire. It didn't work.

M: So you thought going out with Olivia would fix it?

J: I know. I feel bad.

M: You should.

J: Can you help me?

M: Umm…you are missing something really important. CAM.

J: I know. But he told me he liked Alicia now.

M: WTFx2!!! WHAT??? BUT HE IS GOING OUT WITH CLAIRE!!!

J: They have science together ryt now ryt? He said he was gonna to do it before the party. So I guess b4 school ends.

M: ….

J: I wanna try things with Claire again at the party tonight since I'm her date. Think you could help?

M: Sure. Whatevs. Say…do u happen to kno if Cam sent Alicia a love letter?

J: He might have mentioned it.

M: You guys sicken me. But I'll help.

J: Thanks!

_Ring!_

Massie jumped out of her seat ignoring Josh who called her name. She ran so fast she accidently bumped into someone. Someone named Jake.

"Hey Massie!" He said.

"Hey Jake!" Massie replied out of breath.

"Can't wait for the party. What time should I come?"

"Umm…party starts at 7. But you can come at 6:30." Massie smiled at him.

She suddenly realized how close Jake and her were. She looked around and saw that it was like the entire school was watching their little exchange. From, the soccer boys, Derrick with a look of jealously in his eyes and Cam, looking a little confused. There was Kemp and Plovert who looked like they were just in an argument but stopped to see what Massie and Jake were talking about. There were also the LBRs and the B-Listers. And even some teachers. Not to mention all the PC members with a look admiration for their alpha. There was only one person missing. A certain blue eyed Keds wearing blond. Claire. Make that two people. A New York Yankee fan Polo wearing boy. Josh. Great.

Massie suddenly remembered Jake in front of her.

Jake smiled and said, "Awesome."

"See ya there!" Massie said as she pecked his cheek (which got her a lot of whoops from the LBRs and "ewws" from the soccer boys, Derrick mostly), and walked off in search for Claire. Not to mention Josh.

Massie rushed to her locker and pulled out her Louis Vuitton school bag. She then ran to the exit and sprinted all the way to where her Range Rover was parked. Isaac opened the door to reveal Claire crying in the backseat.

"Claire. I'm so sorry." Massie told her.

"I can't believe he broke up with me!" Claire screeched.

"I know." Massie said. With someone else. A boy someone.

"WTF! You scared me half to death." Massie screamed.

Josh was also in the car. "That's the second time I scared you "half to death." Shouldn't you be dead now?"

"What are you doing in my car?" Massie screamed at him, ignoring his question.

"I saw Claire walk out crying and wanted to comfort her." Josh said amused.

"Mass, don't get mad at him." Claire said as a new round of tears fell.

Massie looked out the window to see Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen walking towards the car.

"You better go Josh. Unless you want Alicia to kill you." Massie told him.

"Oh, right. Well see ya later Claire, Massie." Josh said as he jumped out the other side of the car.

"See ya." Massie told him.

"Is it true that Cam broke up with me for Alicia?" Claire asked crying.

"I'm so sorry Claire. But it's true. Josh likes you though. He told me." Massie replied.

Claire took a deep breath and said, "I like Josh too, but…Alicia's going down."

Massie rolled her eyes. _This is so funny._ She thought as Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan came in.

"So Mass, did you find out Josh's new crush?" Alicia asked nervously.

"I know. " Claire said. "And it's _me." _Claire ended with a satisfied grin.

_My early Christmas present. 2 new chapters for today. Like the new pairings? Cam and Alicia? Josh and Claire? Well you better, cuz the party is coming up next and a lot of dirty things are gonna happen. I promise the next chapter is gonna be juicy. Comment! xxx_


	8. Nothing Can Keep Us Together

"You byotch!" Alicia screeched.

"Josh likes me, and well, heaven forbid, I like him back!" Claire shot back.

Kristen pretended to look out the window while Dylan munched on a Chewie bar.

"Chillax." Massie said getting up to sit between Alicia and Claire. Both girls fumed quietly. The rest of the ride home was quiet. Too quiet. Massie didn't even realize they were home until Kristen jumped off.

"Come on lovebirds, the party is in less than two hours!" Massie said pulling on Claire and then Alicia.

ONE HOUR LATER

Massie stood in front of mirror staring at her reflection. _The party was staring in exactly 30 minutes_ and _I look gorgeous!_ Massie thought. In her reflection she saw a petite brunette with her long brown curls hanging loosely. Part of her hair was pulled back with a metallic gold butterfly clip with black rhinestones. Her Grecian dress hugged her body perfectly. Her makeup was simple but stood out. Her eyes lightly sparkled with gold eye shadow and her lips were a rosy pink. Her cheeks were dabbed with blush but mostly natural from the frost. Last but not least, she wore glittery black peep toes making Massie look graceful. Her signature Tiffany charm bracelet flashed new Christmas charms to accent the season. Massie was so ready.

"Massie!" Claire called distracting Massie from her reflection. "Jake's here!" Claire looked amazing with her colorful dress that flowed with her every movement. Her loose necklace sparkled in the light and with just a hint of baby blue, matched Claire's eyes perfectly. Like Massie, her makeup was simple with just a clear gloss, purple eye shadow, and eyeliner. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and matched her pale face. To top it of, Claire walked in her heels with a new confidence. Massie squealed and got up to meet Jake.

On her way to the lobby, she saw Alicia talking on the phone. She seemed a little _over _excited about something. Alicia, besides her smug smile, looked, well, like Alicia. Her long curled black hair was tied in a low pony tail. Her makeup was very bold but remained attractive. With her glittery eye shadow and cherry red lipstick accenting her exotic face, no one could top Alicia's beauty. Her dress fit her curves snuggly and glittered under the light. Alicia decided to wear Gladiator sandals, which not a lot of people could pull off, but, Alicia is Alicia. Massie watched as Alicia's eyes lit up and the way Alicia speed-walked to the lobby. Something was definitely up.

As Massie walked on, she passed Kristen and Dylan, both wearing equally hot dresses. Dylan's dress showed off her new size zero body perfectly and Kristen's dress showed off her soccer playing legs. Both girls wore minimal makeup preferring to wear only lip gloss and eye liner, with a touch of mascara. Kristen wore her brand new peep toes, while Dylan preferred flats. Dylan and Kristen were both whispering together.

Massie ignored them and stepped into the Block's lobby. The lobby was covered with glitter and ornaments. Massie especially picked them out for the occasion. Massie expected Jake to be standing there with Massie's Christmas gift, but instead she saw someone else. There, standing in the lobby was Cam. He was carrying a huge bouquet of roses. Massie smiled. _Those roses are definitely a gift for Claire. _

Massie's eyes met Cam's and Massie could swear she saw a hint embarrassment from them. She heard a door close and turned to see Alicia. Massie watched in horror as Alicia walked gracefully into the lobby and kissed Cam smack on his lips. Alicia lifted her hands to Cam's shoulders as Cam's lingered on her hips. Massie almost screamed out loud. Luckily, Claire was still getting ready up stairs. Or was she? "Massie? What are you staring at?" Massie froze and turned around.

_Sorry that it took me a long time to write this chapter. I had a hard time of thinking of how the party's gonna end up. But now, I have the perfect idea. Stay tuned. Things are about to get ugly. xxx_


	9. It Had To Be You

"Merry Christmas, Massie." Massie sighed. It was just Jake. Massie stepped forward and gave him a quick peck. "Listen Jake, I have to go somewhere really quick okay? I'll see you in the dance floor." Massie winked for effect. "No problem. I'll see you there then. Be fast." Jake replied. "Sure thing." Massie said.

She walked out of the room and into the living room. Massie sat on the couch to think for a sec. _Cam and Alicia. Wtf. Alicia likes Josh. Is she just trying to get back at Claire? _Massie didn't have to think far. _Definitely._

Massie heard footsteps. She looked up and saw none other than Derrick with Olivia. Massie realized she was staring and looked down. She noticed though how Derrick's hands were snaked around her waist and how he kept whispering in Olivia's ear. Massie could feel her cheeks burning. Being a good hostess, she looked back up and smiled at them.

"Hi guys. Glad you could make it!" She said to them.

Derrick looked at her with a triumphant smile. "I know you are. Say, we are just heading to the dance floor, maybe you can show us the way."

Olivia smiled at sweetly at Massie. Too sweetly.

Massie gritted her teeth and said, "Oh sure. Why not? You guys are guests after all." _Loser! He is just trying to make me jealous. Of course he knows the way!_

"Right this way." Massie said while sauntering smoothly out the door. She looked back and saw Derrick walking hand in hand with Olivia but checking Massie out.

Massie faked cough.

Derrick looked down blushing.

When they reached the dance floor Massie walked over to Jake without saying goodbye to the "happy couple."

"You're back." Jake said hugging Massie.

"Of course." Massie replied.

Massie looked around the dance floor.

She saw Alicia sitting on Cam's lap in a corner, Claire laughing with Josh, and Dylan and Kristen sitting with Kemp and Plovert talking. All was well…for now.

"Would you like to dance?" Jake asked Massie shyly.

"I'd love to." Massie grinned at him.

Jake grinned back and pressed his lips softly to hers.

Massie kissed and slow danced with Jake for 5 minutes, until she heard a loud noise and felt Jake falling to the floor.

Massie looked up to see Derrick speed-walking away. She gritted her teeth and offered her hand to Jake.

"I'm really sorry. I had no idea he was capable of such a thing. I promise it won't happen again." Massie told him.

"It's okay. Look, I really like you Massie, but Derrick really likes you too. I just can't compete with him." With that, Jake walked out of the dance floor leaving Massie speechless.

Claire saw what happened and walked over to where Massie was standing.

"Mass, just forget about him. He was an LBR anyway."

Massie smiled gratefully at Claire. "Thanks."

"No problem." Claire replied giving Massie a hug, then walking back over to Josh.

Massie stood in the same spot for what seemed like 10 minutes until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around to find none other than Derrick.

She glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Look, I'm sorry Massie. I just couldn't stand seeing that Jake guy with you. I just couldn't." Derrick said.

Massie kept quiet.

"I really like you. In fact, I have always liked you. I was stupid for breaking up with you in the first place." Derrick continued.

Massie just stared at him.

"Please Massie, I wanna get back together. If you would just forgive me." Derrick told her while staring at the ceiling.

Massie faked yawned.

"Look up." Derrick told her.

Massie rolled her eyes but did as she was told. There was a little piece of mistletoe hanging right above their heads. Massie blushed.

Derrick hesitated, but then pulled Massie towards him and kissed her.

Derrick continued to kiss Massie and this time, she didn't try to stop him.

She even started to kiss him back.

The whole room stopped what they were doing to see the "It Couple" back together. Massie knew they were staring but she didn't care. Right when Derrick kissed her, she knew that deep inside she still had feelings for him.

After awhile, Massie lifted her head and smiled at Derrick.

Derrick's returning smile was blinding and he stepped back to hug Massie.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear.

With that, they walked hand in hand out of the dance floor.

_I have read ur reviews and saw that a lot of people were waiting for Massington to come back together and for Massie to have the spotlight in the chapters again. Well, you got ur wish. Hope you liked this chapter. Next is comin' up soon! xxx_


	10. Would I Lie To You?

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END. MUST SEE.**

Massie walked with Derrick all the way up her room. Massie lead him to her bed and quietly urged him to sit down.

"Massie, look, I'm really sorry."

Massie put her finger to his lips to silence him. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Soon, Massie was on top of Derrick and they were having a hot make out session. Massie suddenly heard something and lifted herself from Derrick's embrace.

"What's wrong?" Derrick asked irritated.

"I think someone is in here." Massie replied.

She got up and kicked the door open hearing a muffled groan behind the door.

"Holy shit." Massie gasped looking through.

Jake was sprawled on the floor clutching his head.

"What are you doing here?" Massie shrieked at him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? We haven't broken up for an hour and you're already with some other guy. How could you?" Jake yelled back.

Massie blushed. "I'm so sorry Jake. "

"Whatever." Jake replied.

Massie watched as Jake sulked down the hall.

"Oh crap. What have I done?" Massie told herself.

"You did nothing wrong." Derrick said from behind her.

"Yeah I did, Derrick. I f'ed this whole thing up." Massie said as she ran down the hall.

"Block!" Derrick yelled from behind her. But she was already gone.

Massie ran trying to catch up to Jake. She ran across the dance floor to see a huge crowd gathered around the middle. Massie stopped to see what was going on.

"What the hell was that?" Josh asked pushing Cam to the floor.

"What are you asking me for? I was just over there dancing with Alicia when Claire came over and kissed me." Cam retorted.

Alicia ran over to help Cam up.

"What are you doing with Kuh-laire in the first place?" Alicia fired at Josh.

Claire stepped up saying, "Don't go blaming Josh, Ah-licia. I know you kissed Cam at the lobby."

Alicia blushed.

"You still didn't have to kiss her back." Josh said still angry at Cam.

"Who said I couldn't?" Cam asked him.

Alicia's eyes grew huge and she turned to look at Cam. "Excuse me? Didn't you say you like me now?" Alicia told him.

Cam shrugged.

"Oh, since when did you care so much about Cam, Ah-licia?" Claire snapped.

"The same time you started caring about Josh, Kuh-laire." Alicia smirked.

Claire and Alicia began screaming at eachother while Josh and Cam were involved in their own little fist-fight.

Massie closed her eyes.

_What have I done? She thought. __Cam, Alicia, Claire, and Josh are stuck in some love war, while I have my own with Derrick and Jake. Crap. So much for a "juicy" Christmas._

If only she knew it was about to get much worst...

_So how was that so far? I know its pretty short. Haha. Oh well. More coming up soon. xxx_

**A/N:**

hey guys!

im loving the reviews. keep them coming to keep this story alive. im running out of ideas for the upcoming chapters and plan to end the party in the next 2-3 chapters, but i dont plan to start a sequel or anything. i have decided to give this story a different angle and mix the storyline so imma see what you guys think.

for the couples...  
massington is definately the most popular. so imma keep that.  
should i keep cam and alicia and claire and josh?  
or should i switch back to the original pairings a and j and c and c?  
up to you guys...  
for this chapter im asking a huge favor from you guys so if you want to keep this story going ur gonna have to comment and review BIG TIME. ;)

thanks.

love you.

btw...new summary...taking the story to a whole new level. :)

xxx


	11. Take A Chance On Me

**A/N: My gosh. It's been year since I've updated. Goodness gracious. Well, I'm back for good and I'm ready to finish this story :)**

_Last Chapter: What have I done? She thought. Cam, Alicia, Claire, and Josh are stuck in some love war, while I have my own with Derrick and Jake. Crap. So much for a "juicy" Christmas._

_If only she knew it was about to get much worst..._

A flash of brown hair caught Massie's attention. _Jake. _

"Jake! Please, wait up!" Massie cried.

Jake turned around to look at Massie's pleading gaze. Massie saw him hesitate for awhile and then started to speed up.

Massie groaned. She felt terrible. This was all her fault. All around her she could hear Alicia's screams and Claire's shrieks as they fought for dominance. She wanted everything to go back to the way it was before.

When she was still going out with Derrick minus the Jake part. Claire and Cam were blissfully in love. Alicia and Josh were the hottest couple in school. Dylan and Kristen single but happy…

But here she was, stuck in the never ending drama that was called high school.

"You byotch!" Massie heard Kristen yell at the refreshment table.

"You're the effing whore!" Dylan spat at Kristen.

"You have to choose, Plovert or Kemp." Kristen gritted her teeth. "I was in the bathroom for 5 minutes and I come out to see you making out with Plovert, who is, not to mention my date!"

"Oh please, why don't you just leave us alone?" Dylan snapped.

"Uhmm, hell no. Why don't you leave _us_ alone?" Kristen said trying to grab Plovert's arm but failing to do so. "Why don't _you_ go back to your douche bag of a date, Kemp!"

Kemp stepped into the picture.

"Douche bag of a date?" Kemp replied angrily. "I thought you actually liked me Kristen? You know what? Since when were you all bipolar? We're over." Kemp said storming away.

"There was never a _we!"_ Kristen called to his retreating figure.

Dylan smirked.

"Oh har har. You lost the only guy that actually liked you, let's go Plovert." Dylan laughed.

Kristen grabbed at Dylan's hair which she yanked and pulled.

"Arggggh!" Dylan cried.

"Don't just stand there, help you retard!" Dylan yelled at Plovert.

Plovert's eyes widened before he said, "You know what? You chicks aren't worth it."

Plovert got his coat from the rack and left as well.

"Look what you've done!" Dylan said clawing at Kristen.

"Let go you slut!" Kristen cried.

"PC MEETING NOW!" Massie yelled up on stage and the crowd went silent as they watched Alicia and Claire break apart and Dylan and Kristen untangle themselves from each other.

The four girls followed their alpha as they disappeared into the hall into Massie's room.

As they entered Massie's room the four girls braced themselves for the wrath of Massie for ruining her party but were surprised when they saw her slump to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Massie said and then all four girls watched as she began to cry.

**A/N: I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated! I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting and for awhile I have to admit, I thought about abandoning this story. But you know what? I need to finish what I've started so stay tuned because the next chapter will be up soon. And I mean it this time ;) Reviews are love. xxx.**


	12. Revelations

_Riiiiiiing!_

Massie sighed shutting her locker.

It was their first day back for the holidays and Massie couldn't help but sulk. She was in no mood to go to school but of course her parents forced her to. Massie usually loved the first week back from the holidays. She would have normally walked through the doors with the PC in tow, LBRs and B-listers running up to her asking about her glorious winter break in Aspen, but today they were no where in sight. She walked through the doors like an LBR and the strange thing was...no one seemed to mind.

It seemed like everyone knew what had gone down in Massie's room when she called in the PC for a private meeting. She heard them whispering when she finally gained enough confidence and walked out of her room after Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen had left. She wanted to them to tell the others that the party was over but she didn't have the heart to. It was her party, she might have lost her BFFs but she still had her dignity.

Massie walked silently to homeroom ignoring the fact the she hadn't talked to the PC in a month.

As usual when Massie walked into a room, everyone turned to look at her. With her long glossy brunette curls and her piercing amber eyes, who wouldn't? But this time, the onlookers weren't looking at her in admiration, but they were looking at her because they _pity _her_._

_Oh hell no. _Massie thought. _No one ever pities Massie Block._

But she knew they had the right to. Even though she knew none of them knew what actually went down in her room that night at her Christmas party, it was obvious that whatever it was, it was ugly.

Massie didn't want anymore attention from the onlookers so she sauntered all the way to the back of the class not even sneaking a peek at Claire who was seated next to her usual seat. She knew that if she looked at Claire she would end up crying.

Massie lowered herself into the desk ignoring Olivia Ryan who shot her curious looks.

She looked down at her desk and counted the minutes until homeroom would end. She didn't get very far into her counting when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up and saw the certain boy she hadn't had a chance to talk to that faithful night.

"Uhh, hey Massie." He said. "We need to talk, we do you say about lunch?"

Massie looked at Jake wordlessly and for some miracle she managed to nod her head.

"Great. So, I'll see you then?" Jake shrugged.

"Uhmm sure." Massie finally managed to reply.

Riiiiiiiiiiing!

Massie had never been happier to hear the bell ring.

She got up and practically ran to the door. She was successful in getting out without bumping into Claire and managed to get to her locker in time for next class.

Massie sighed.

So far the day had been okay. Much better than she thought it would be.

She grabbed her books and shut her locker.

She yelped when she came face to face with Alicia.

"Heyyy Mass, so listen..." Alicia began.

**A/N: Har har. Another cliffy. This is the second chapter I've written today so please read the chapter before. I'm trying to update as fast as I can to make up for the waaaaay long delay to this story. Don't worry though because you guys will find out what went down that night in Massie's room! Please review and I'll be up with the next chapter as soon as I can. Oh btw, I have ran out with Gossip Girl book titles to fit with each chapter so the next few chapter titles won't correspond with the GG books. xxx. **


End file.
